The present invention relates to air filters and, more particularly, to an apparatus for filtering air that is diverted from the return air duct of a forced air conditioning system.
An increased sensitivity to airborne particulate and other contaminants has created a need for air filtering systems that can complement existing forced air conditioning systems.
Commercially available air filtering systems employ a series of bypass ducts to divert air from the return air duct of an existing forced air conditioning system through an auxiliary air filter before returning the air back to the return air duct. Although this system may reduce airborne particulate and reduce the risk of clogging the existing air conditioning system, the bypass ducts are cumbersome to install and increase the cost of the air filtering system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a less expensive bypass air filter that is easier to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bypass air filter to reduce airborne particulate and reduce the risk of clogging an existing air conditioning system.
Advantageously, the present invention may be less expensive and simpler to install than presently available bypass air filters by attaching directly to the return air duct of an air conditioning system, thereby eliminating the need for bypass ducting.
In accordance with a aspect of the present invention there is provided a bypass air filter for attachment to an existing return air duct, comprising: a housing for retaining a planar air filter, said housing defining a bypass air channel between an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening; and an upstream baffle for extending into said return air duct, said upstream baffle extending at an angle substantially perpendicular to said planar air filter when said planar air filter is retained by said housing in order to facilitate air flow through said bypass air channel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a bypass air filter for attachment to an existing return air duct, comprising: a housing comprising a faceplate and a box; the box having an open end; the faceplate having an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening; wherein the open end of the box is attachable to the faceplate to form a bypass air channel between the air inlet opening and the air outlet opening; a fan for facilitating air flow in through the air inlet opening and out through the air outlet opening; an upstream baffle extending from the face plate for extending upstream into the air flow path of the existing return air duct for scooping air into the air inlet opening; a downstream baffle extending from the face plate for extending downstream into the air flow path of the existing return air duct for facilitating air flow out of the air outlet opening; and a filter retained within the bypass air channel intermediate the air inlet opening and the air outlet opening.